UWB-OFDM is a wireless communication technique using low power and a very wide bandwidth, proposed for use in various standards such as IEEE 802.15.3a Personal Area Networks. UWB-OFDM enables high data transfer rates over short distances, up to 800 Mb/sec, thereby removing the need to have cables between consumer electronic products in a home.
UWB-OFDM requires at its front end an accurate and cost effective method of packet detection and symbol boundary location to ensure proper synchronization for the downstream signal processing blocks, such as the Fast Fourier Transform (FFT), channel equalizer, and so on.